Waterfall
by Western Dragon
Summary: Isaac leaves but apparently has something else on the to do list before he does... Isaac/Mia
1. Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay.. Here we go.. Another failed attempt at a romance fic.. NO! MUST THINK POSITIVE! Umm, anyway.. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to thank Shiro Amayagi for giving me some ideas and commenting on my work so far. As with most of my fics, my ideas are usually impulsive and I'll write about anything but I'm trying my best to make this good.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------ Waterfall By Western Dragon ------------------------  
  
The battlefield was a scorched wasteland. The once beautiful architecture of the Mars Aerie was now a twisted heap of stone, blood and flame. In the center of the playing field laid eight bodies and a butchered dragon with two bloody stumps protruding from its neck. As if by some miraculous occurrence, one of the warriors stood on one knee and clutched the hilt of his blade.  
  
"Isaac.. Can you stand?" A brown-haired man asked his companion, twitching as he tried a futile attempt at standing.  
  
"Just barely, Felix" The blonde replied.  
  
"Heal yourself!" Felix pleaded.  
  
A grimace overtook the blonde, "No Psynergy.."  
  
"Then what do you plan to.." Before Felix could finish his query, Isaac's blade began to burn a fiery red. It dawned on Felix too late as he called to his childhood friend, "Isaac! You don't have enough strength for that!!"  
  
Isaac only smiled, knowing the consequences, "Megiddo!!"  
  
A blazing ball of fire shot from the heavens and engulfed the dragon in a maelstrom of explosions, ripping its hide to chunks and sending its final head plummeting to the ground. A young girl with sea green hair opened her eyes just in time to witness the spectacular explosion and Isaac collapsing before her eyes.  
  
"Isaac!" The girl pried herself from her position and hobbled over as fast as she could to the side of the fallen swordsman, "Isaac! Isaac!!"  
  
The girl tried with all her might to muster a curative spell but she found herself tapped of any magical energy. Frantically, she tried a more medical approach but none of the air she could breathe into the boy seemed to do any good. The others had already gotten up and started to concern over other issues save for the girl's red-headed brute companion and her fellow healer and local Lemurian but her sniffles and tears drowned out all of this as she buried her head in Isaac's chest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: No! Burn him!! He killed Isaac!!! It's short!!!! Burn him more!!!!! But don't worry! The next chapter is twice as long and it isn't even done yet!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Hope

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Wow! Reviews on the first day! I can't believe it! Well I know I promised a chapter twice as long as the first but I've decided to split the story into 3 or 4 chapters. It'll leave a little suspense I guess and give you fine people something to read until I get up enough self esteem and courage to finish.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------ Chapter 2 - Hope ------------------------  
  
"Mia? Are you there?" A tender voice spoke from the stairs of the Inn's basement.  
  
Mia covered her head with her pillow and shouted as she tried to stop her flowing tears, "Go away, Garet!!"  
  
"Yeesh.. Women." Garet joked but his voice was completely void of emotion. He was merely trying to be brave and hopeful even though the event had affected him just as strongly. Sighing, he set a letter on the nightstand next to her bed and left for his other friends.  
  
Mia stared at the envelope for a while. A minute or two and curiosity finally kicked in. She reached for it through her sobs and skimmed its surface.  
  
To Mia  
  
From Isaac  
  
Don't Open Till It's Lit!  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She carefully opened it, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Dear Mia,  
  
I'm not exactly sure how to say this.. You know I'm not good with words. Anyway.. Ever since I met you I knew you were special. Your determination.. Your loving, nurturing manner.. Everything about you from your aqua hair to your hips.. Er, lips.. Er.. Yes, Garet! I know she'll think I'm a pervert if I say stuff like that! Umm.. Well.. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way about me.. I mean.. Except for the part about.. Oh, shit..  
  
Love,  
  
Isaac  
  
P.S: Give me your answer after this is all over.. If you want.. I mean.. Oh, I'll just go!  
  
"Good, old Isaac.." Mia giggled lightly to herself as her tears drenched the parchment, "He always knew what to say even if he didn't."  
  
Before she could think much further she heard Garet and Ivan call for her in excitement and glee. Curiosity striking again, she tucked the letter into her robes and headed upstairs. She was shocked to see her entire party beaming with happiness.  
  
"You won't believe it! They're going to be ok!!" Jenna cheered, looking as if she would burst with energy, "My parents are going to be ok!!"  
  
"Then.." Mia began silently.  
  
"Then Isaac'll probably pull through too!" Piers wrapped up her sentence.  
  
Tears of joy cascaded from Mia's green eyes as she raced out the door and towards Puelle's home, showing little regard for the people in the way. The posse followed her to the Proxian man's home to find Mia kneeling before Isaac and the adults including Puelle looking slightly startled by the girl's urgency.  
  
"Isaac! Isaac, you're alright!" Mia cried but after a few shakes he wouldn't open his eyes. Worry swirled in her heart and stomach as she turned towards Isaac's Father, Kyle, "He'll.. He'll be alright. Won't he?"  
  
Kyle looked to her with a frown as he tried to come up with a comforting speech, "We.. Don't know.. The Pysnergy of Mars Lighthouse healed us but he doesn't seem to be responding to the energy."  
  
Puelle elaborated, "It's what the healers call "The Crossroad". His body is overflowing with energy but if a person's heart is filled with uncertainty, worry, or regret they may not know the point of living."  
  
"So then.." Mia turned to Isaac as her tears journeyed from her face to his, "Is he.. Is he miserable because he didn't live long enough to get an answer?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Yay! He isn't going to die!.. Is he? Stay tuned to find out! What awaits young Isaac at the "Crossroad"? And what will Mia's answer be? Only I know so neh!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Darkness

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Come on! Keep it together! Just a few more chapters! Anyway, I finished chapter 3 sooner then I thought I would (Mainly because it's short..) so I hope it's good for a rush job. I'm very highly thinking of turning this into a full out novel but let's wait until it's finished, ok?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------ Chapter 3 - Darkness ------------------------  
  
"Hello?" An echo was the boy's only response, "Mia? Garet? Felix?"  
  
He investigated his surroundings only to find emptiness. As far as he could tell he was surrounded by an inky black voice. Off in the distance there was a single hole of light that seemed to poke through the darkness with the aid of the summer sun. Hopeful for salvation, he dashed towards it only to feel as though he was getting farther and farther from his destination.  
  
"What kind of mind trick is this?" He questioned no one in particular.  
  
To his surprise he got an answer in the form of an eerie voice, "Confused, Isaac?"  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Isaac demanded but the voice remained shrouded.  
  
"I am you and you are I. We are one in the same." The voice explained.  
  
"You speak in riddles!"  
  
Isaac's ocean blue eyes darted all across the void searching for the owner of the voice. Behind him stood a frightful floating mist with two sinister, blood red eyes and a Cheshire Cat grin of a similar shade. Drawing his sword, he prepared for the worst.  
  
To Isaac's frightful surprise the mist formed into a complete replica of himself, only its eyes were the same fiery red color, "Do you see that light? It is the entrance to a world you no longer belong in!"  
  
"To hell if you know!" Isaac growled as he charged at his opponent. Their identical blades locked together in heated combat as both fighters bore a look of determination. When their blades finally separated they were sent a few feet apart, catching their breath as they prepared to strike.  
  
The dark Isaac was the first to make a move, having Isaac barely parry each of his feral blows. In an attempt to strike back at his aggressor, Isaac extended his blade and leaped forward in an attempt to cut the fiend in two. The only result of which was dark Isaac dodging the attack and striking at Isaac's back, sending him smacking into the hard floor of the void.  
  
Before Isaac could do anything other then tip himself over onto his back, his enemy's blade was at his throat, "I believe this is check.."  
  
"Mate!!" Isaac rolled out from under the blade at the speed of Sheba's lightning bolts as he cut his dark form in half. It let out a cry of anguish as it faded into mist once again only to reform to the horror of young Isaac.  
  
"I am you and you are I. We are one in the same." The creature repeated, "I bear your hatred, your sorrow.. your every desire. You cannot hope to succeed when you and I both know there's no one for you to return to. Why even your own foolish mother is probably dead by now thanks to the very Golden Sun you helped to create!!"  
  
"You.. You're wrong!!" Isaac leaped into the air as his sword began to shine once again. The flaming destruction of Megiddo flew towards his dark form but fear overwhelmed him when he saw him do exactly the same.  
  
A similar ball crashed into Isaac, sending him flying back onto his back with a crack and a cry of turmoil. Meanwhile, dark Isaac stood triumphantly without a single scratch as he approached his prey, "Maybe.. Maybe he's.. Right.."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Poor Isaac! I'm so evil! What will happen to our hero and more importantly our heroine if dark Isaac is left to ravage poor, defenseless Isaac? Stay tuned!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Wish

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4.. Oh so sleepy.. Anyway, enjoy! Hopefully there's only one more chapter left!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------ Chapter 4 - Wish ------------------------  
  
"What's going on? Why's he fidgeting like that?" Garet questioned those around him in confusion. Isaac's body began to show signs of damage as he shook, almost as if the actions in his head were frightfully real.  
  
Sheba stood before Isaac's sickbed opposite of Mia and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead, only to swiftly retract her hand seconds later, "His pain.. I could feel it.. Wherever he is now, his body is reflecting that same pain."  
  
"What?! What can I do to stop it?" Mia asked frantically.  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do.. Except hope and pray." Sheba grimly replied.  
  
Mia could do nothing but cry as she clasped Isaac's fragile hands, "But.. I didn't.. I didn't get to tell him.."  
  
Through it all she hadn't noticed Sheba signaling everyone to give her some space as they reluctantly left. Kyle couldn't help but take a final look at the pair. They looked so much like Dora and his self when they were young, only Isaac seemed so frail and sickly.  
  
Alone save for Isaac, her tears flowed freely like a waterfall like they had when this whole mess had started. If only she had known sooner. Maybe then she would have known, maybe then she would have spent what little time she had with him and maybe then she may have even harder then she had. Maybe her incompetence was the reason he had had to give his life to save her useless one.  
  
It was at this time she began to think of her mother's death and the similar pain she had faced..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a peaceful night in Imil. The entire town had settled in for the night save for two individuals near an old, deserted well. It was young Mia. Only five or six years old and she had already learned how cruel the world could be. The other was her father who stood by her side as they gazed up at the stars and the continually falling snow.  
  
"She isn't coming back, is she daddy?" Young Mia asked her father as her tears began to freeze.  
  
"No, sweets. I don't think she is."  
  
Mia's face turned to a look of sadness and anger as she gazed at her boots in the thick snow, "Why did she leave me? Why now?!"  
  
"No one ever expects to. But I'm sure she's looking down on us now" Her father said comfortingly as he hugged her and wiped her tears away, "Why don't we make a wish. Let's wish she's happy up there and that she'll always keep her eyes open for us."  
  
Mia had a look of uncertainty and skepticism but she decided to oblige her father by throwing the small, golden coin he gave her into the well. After a few seconds, a ting and a plash it reached the bottom.  
  
"Now no matter what, mommy and everyone else up there will take care of us and make sure nothing bad happens!" Her father announced, trying to sound the least bit happy to encourage his daughter.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
He hoisted her into his arms and made the small journey towards their home. It'd feel good to be back home by the fire again and Mia's mood seemed somewhat improved. As if by some miracle, the snow had stopped after it had raged for nearly four days and nights as they trekked across the silent town.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But the miracles stopped there." Mia said to herself and possibly to Isaac, "Dad died shortly after because of the same disease that killed my mother. I wonder if I really have anyone in this world that loves me anymore.."  
  
Her gaze shifted to Isaac once again and all her thoughts centered on him. Now wasn't a time to cry.. If there was anything in her power that she could do to save her friend she would have to do it. And fast it seemed as Isaac's shivers and fidgets seemed to grow increasingly.  
  
"Mom.. If you're up there.. Please grant me this wish. I want Isaac to hear my words." Mia said to the ceiling, feeling a bit silly, "Please tell Isaac.. That I love him and that my only hope is for him to return to his friends and family. And me.."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So Mia loves Isaac? Who would have thought?! I mean the story IS only listed as a Mud Fic! Will Isaac hear her words in time or will the darkness consume him?! Stay tuned! The suspense is killing.. you! (Of course it isn't killing me! I know what's gonna happen! Mwe he!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Mud

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took a while! I AM only a 14 year old punk trying to run a website and post on 2 forums! Anyway, I appreciate those of you who are still waiting for this. By the way, if you see any questionable grammar I'm planning to revise most all of the fic after the finale so don't worry.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------ Chapter 5 - Mud ------------------------  
  
"That I love him and that my only hope is for him to return to his friends and family. And me.." A feminine voice rang throughout the void. After a few moments both Isaacs recognized it's source.  
  
"Mia!" Isaac called out to her but it didn't seem to have any affect.  
  
The mimic only scoffed, "What does she in a pathetic creature like you? You can't even move!"  
  
The shadow beast continued to approach his helpless victim. Isaac tried with all his might to rise but could not summon the strength. All seemed hopeless as it raised its blade. It was then that a refreshing mist fell upon Isaac's limp body. The darkness paid it no mind as its sword fell towards Isaac, only having his blade ricochet off a strange, blue aura.  
  
"What is this trickery? How can such a pathetic creature summon such a strong barrier?"  
  
The mist continued to fall, baffling both Isaacs as it cured his wounds. Isaac slowly rose to one knee as his strength began to return to him. He gripped the ancient Sol Blade as he rose to his feet.  
  
"I can feel it.." He stated, seemingly to himself.  
  
"Feel what, you fool?!"  
  
"The power.. The loving aura of water." He explained.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess I've done all I can.." Mia sighed as her tears fell once again to Isaac's face, "I just wish there was something I could do for him. I hate feeling so.. Useless."  
  
She was unaware that her tears had begun to seep into Isaac's flash. As if by some miracle she was unwittingly bettering Isaac's health, slowly but surely. Her tears continued to fall as she prayed against fate for his safety.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac's darkness continued to hack and slash at his recovering body to little affect as every blow was met with the barrier. All the while Isaac prepared for what he hoped would put an end to this madness.  
  
"Argh!! Can't you see your life is not worth living? All the wrongs you have committed!! Have you forgotten their faces?! Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, Karst.. ALL OF THEM DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPOTENCE!!"  
  
"You are wrong. They died fighting for what they believed."  
  
"At YOUR hands!! You do not belong in that world with such bloodied hands!! You even killed your own mother and father, scoundrel!!"  
  
Isaac's eyes shot open. When had he ever done anything to his father? Three years ago he could have done nothing against that boulder. But was his lack of power the cause of his death?  
  
"I couldn't have done anything. Not then.." Isaac answered in sorrow.  
  
"And what of your mother?"  
  
He was at a loss for words again, "Her.. Her death was for Weyward."  
  
"Her death was in vain!!"  
  
Was all this true? Clouds of doubt swirled in his mind as he contemplated his actions. Was he the cause of so much pain? It was true he had killed so many, unaware of the true fate of the world. It was true he had not the power to save his father. It was even possible that the Golden Sun he had caused had murdered his mother. How could Mia even still want him alive after all the destruction he had caused?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How's he hanging, Mia?" Kyle questioned as he stood before her and Isaac.  
  
Mia looked up at him as she tried to keep a look of dignity through her tears, "I.. I don't know, sir."  
  
"You've been here almost all day. Maybe you should take a break with the rest of your friends at the pub." He suggested.  
  
"If it's very much alright with you, I'd rather stay with Isaac." She said politely as her gaze turned back to Isaac."  
  
"Alright, just don't overwork yourself. I hope he gets better soon. I'm sure his mother's dying to see him." With that, he left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Their voices rang once again in the void. Isaac's spirits rose astoundingly as he heard his father's voice for the first time in three years. The shadow was unimpressed however.  
  
"Lies! All of it! You're just hearing things!"  
  
"I can't take that chance! I can't risk not seeing him again!!" Isaac sheathed his sword in preparation for his next move. Swirls of gold and blue circled Isaac as he rose his hands in the air and spread his legs apart, "Judgment Spear!!"  
  
A gigantic orb of gold hovered high above Isaac and soon an icy spear shot from the heavens and through the orb, causing both energies to shoot towards the dark Isaac and engulf it with an explosion of Earth and Water.  
  
It began to fade back into mist before evaporating completely as it screeched in confusion, "But.. I am you and you are I!!"  
  
"I am no longer bound by my hatred. A loveless creature like you no longer has a purpose in my heart."  
  
Smiling to himself, Isaac turned back towards the light. The exit bore eight faces: Garet, Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Piers, Felix, Kyle and most importantly.. Her. The exit seemed closer then it had ever been as he dove through it, not knowing what to expect but not really caring. Any place was better then the dank, eerie place he was in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar cabin of sorts. As his vision began to adjust he saw all his friends and his father standing by his bed, save for Mia.  
  
"Buddy! You're ok!!" Garet shouted as he hugged his childhood friend.  
  
Isaac gasped for air as the gorilla continued to bear hug him, "Nice to see you too, Garet! But please let me breathe!!"  
  
He received many more warm greetings, even by Kraden, but he was more concerned with the girl that stood by the door. Unknown to any but Isaac, she opened the door and left as tears streamed down her face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: What a confusing chick! You'd think she'd be happy to see the poor guy alive! I guess we'll just have to figure out what the heck's up with her on the next chapter! The finale is upon us!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
